loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Super Heroes (TV series)
|- | |- | |} Introduction Legion of Super Heroes is an animated show on the CW Network that debuted in the US on September 23, 2006, and in the UK on March 5, 2007. The premise of Season 1 is that in order to defeat the Fatal Five in the 31st century, the Legion travels back in time to find the young Superman. However, they go back to a time where Clark Kent has not taken on the Superman mantle yet, and is still learning his powers. He decides to go to the 31st century to help the Legion and become proficient at his powers. The series centers on the young Superman's adventures in the 31st century, fighting alongside a group of futuristic superheroes known as the "Legion of Super Heroes". In Season 2, Superman returns two years later - older, wiser, and more powerful - to assist in fighting off the menace of Imperiex, along with a clone of his from the 41st century. The show somewhat follows the Justice League Unlimited format in that there is a core group of Legionnaires present through most or all episodes, and a rotating cast of recurring characters that appear from time to time. The regular cast, as seen in promotional material, consists of (alphabetically) Bouncing Boy, Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl, Saturn Girl, Superman, and Timber Wolf. For a full list of members, see the List of members. This series is not in the same continuity as the Legion episodes in the Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Unlimited, which took place in the "DC Animated Universe" or "DCAU". Press Release (Season 1) Legion of Super Heroes (TV series), 11:00-11:30 am: In the year of "Superman Returns" at Warner Bros., Kids' WB! is proud to present a new series developed especially for the "Too Big For Your TV" block by Warner Bros. Animation, inspired by the DC Comics legend. One thousand years from now, a group of teenage super heroes travel back in time to recruit the greatest hero of all, Superman, and enlist him their fight against evil in the 31st Century. While their intentions were good, their time travel skills were not, and Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy and Timber Wolf end up going too far back into the past, accidentally retrieving the young Superman, before he moved to Metropolis. Together, this unlikely Legion of Super Heroes bands together to defend the rights of all free worlds and uphold the laws of the newly formed United Planets. That is, if they don't kill each other first. Legion of Super Heroes (TV series) combines humor with high-stakes, grand-scale super heroics to create the ultimate sci-fi, super hero fantasy for kids of all ages. Each episode of this fast-paced, character-driven action comedy will pit Superboy and the Legion against otherworldly threats and adversaries who challenge the team on both super heroic and emotional levels. The series is executive produced by Sander Schwartz, and produced by Linda Steiner and James Tucker for Warner Bros. Animation. Press Release (Season 2) The second season of Legion of Super Heroes finds the group fulfilling their collective destiny, each member elevating his skills to new levels ... just in time to face even greater challenges. A incomprehensibly undefeatable nemesis Imperiex, the destroyer of galaxies from the rich annals of DC Comics puts the Legion into action alongside new team members. Superman returns from the 21st century with greater development of both his physical prowess and far better utilization of his powers to help the Legion toward victory in the 31st century and beyond. Moreover, the Legion finds a surprising, new ally from across the space-time continuum a 41st century Superman, cloned from the original Superman with alien DNA added to the mix for new, enhanced powers to assist in its efforts to rid the universe of this powerful foe. Along the way, the LOSH including new members like Chameleon Boy -- provides the perfect complement of heroics and comedy to the efforts of the Supermans. Legal status issues The show was originally to star Superboy, but legal issues involving the ownership of the character arose in the summer of 2006 and led Warner Bros. to rename the character Superman instead. The original press release said that the Legion landed in the time of "the young Superboy", while the revised press release description said that the Legion retrieved "the young Superman, before he moved to Metropolis". Episodes Complete list of Episodes Cast The series as seen in Season 1 revolved around a core group of seven Legionnaires, but others were seen from time to time in recurring roles. The "core team" consisted of Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy and Timber Wolf. Chameleon Boy joins the main cast in Season 2. Below is a list of all Legionnaires who appeared in the series. Legionnaires Other Legionnaires During the show's development, concept sketches of XS were seen during the show's development, along with sketches of other Legionnaires, but she did not appear in Season 1. In Season 1, some Legionnaires were mentioned or shown as images before making an actual appearance. Fourteen members were shown during the season as already active (Blok, Bouncing Boy, Brainiac 5, Colossal Boy, Cosmic Boy, Dream Girl, Element Lad, Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl, Saturn Girl, Shrinking Violet, Sun Boy, Triplicate Girl, and Tyroc), with five more being added during that time (Superman, Timber Wolf, Matter-Eater Lad, Star Boy, and Ferro Lad). The opening credits sequences included a glimpse of the Mission Monitor Board signs for many Legionnaires as well as shots of flying Legionnaires who would be seen in later episodes (though not all of those with Mission Monitor Board symbols appeared). At least four members of the Legion as seen in the comics appeared in some way on the show but had not joined by the end of the first season (Lightning Lass, Wildfire, Ultra Boy, and Polar Boy). Below is a list of other Legionnaires mentioned or shown in some way that have not yet appeared on the show. As they appear, they will be moved to the Main/Recurring Character list above. Villains Other characters Staff and Crew This is not a complete list. Awards and Nominations 2006-07 Season The series was named "Best Animated Series" of 2006 by Wizard Magazine in the January 2007 issue. The series was nominated http://www.emmyonline.org/emmy/daytime_34th_noms_b.html for three Creative Arts Emmy Awards, a subset of the Daytime Emmy Awards: * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition * Outstanding Achievement in Sound Editing - Live Action and Animation * Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing - Live Action and Animation External links *KidsWB! official site *Cartoon Network UK official site *Michael Grabois' Legion Omnicom *The Legion Clubhouse *Legion World Cartoon Message Board *[http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/index.php?seriesID=203 Legion of Super Heroes Episode schedule (ToonZone)]